


Scott just SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO BIEBER

by AnasCorner0217



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Allison Lives, F/M, M/M, Oblivious Scott, Stiles Stilinski Sings, The Hale Pack - Freeform, implied sexual identity crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:25:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnasCorner0217/pseuds/AnasCorner0217
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post season 2 The Hale Pack is happy and all is well except for one thing...Scott McCall. Stiles and the rest of the pack can't seem to get Scott to listen to them. They know Allison is bad news and that this will only end in tragedy especially with her recent mental breakdown and the shaky treaty with the Argent's. It's up to Stiles to pull his head out of Allison's ass. This is going to take some drastic measures and a little bit of Stillinski charm.</p><p>****“It’s not that simple” Stiles replied. He really needed them to see that Scott was his brother but that didn’t mean he was going to actually listen to a word he said. Especially when it involved Allison. If they didn’t this was going to be a really long conversation. Why can’t his life ever be simple? Why the hell does he have to worry about this on top of all the other things? I just got over a sexual identity crisis not even a week ago and figured out that I had feelings for the one and only Mr. “I’m the Alpha now” Sourwolf and now this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fan-fiction let me know what you think in the comments below. Any mistakes are all my own since i have no beta for this fic.

Stiles walked into the cafeteria and sat between Lydia and Isaac happy and ready to eat his lunch while silently praising god that Harris hadn’t given him detention this week. Immediately all the conversations at the table stopped. He should have known that this was going to end up being the start to a VERY frustrating afternoon. As time went on Stiles really started to wonder what the hell was going on with his friends before Lydia spoke up.  
“Stiles we need to talk to you about Scott.”  
“Scott? Why what did he do now...because if this is about the stain on your carpet that was an accident” Stiles rushed to say  
“What stain on my carpet?!” Lydia yelled  
“Focus Lydia” Erica interrupted “Look Stiles there is no nice way to put this but Scott needs to stop banging Allison.”   
“Erica!” Isaac hissed   
“What it’s not like we weren’t all thinking it and none of you losers were going to tell him” she replied   
Stiles just shook his head in confusion “Ok… well what does that have to do with me?”   
“You’re is yogi do something about it! He’s putting the pack in danger and it needs to stop.” Jackson sneered   
“Yogi, what the hell is a Yogi?” Stiles said, after a moment of thinking it finally clicked “You mean YODA?! How the hell did you mix up a pie eating bear with a legendary Jedi master?!”  
“That’s what you got from that?” Boyd asked baffled as he shook his head and continued to quietly eat his Doritos  
Stiles shrugged “It’s a very important distinction. Besides I don’t control Scott. I already told him to stay away from Allison and pull his head out of his ass but he doesn’t listen to me. It’s like he can’t see past her Disney princess smile and a pair of boobs.”  
“Well then you’ll just have to make him” Jackson said now growing agitated and bored with this discussion   
“It’s not that simple” Stiles replied. He really needed them to see that Scott was his brother but that didn’t mean he was going to actually listen to a word he said. Especially when it involved Allison. If they didn’t this was going to be a really long conversation. Why can’t his life ever be simple? Why the hell does he have to worry about this on top of all the other things? I just got over a sexual identity crisis not even a week ago and figured out that I had feelings for the one and only Mr. “I’m the Alpha now” Sourwolf and now this. How the fuck did this become my life? He thought but was pulled out of them by a cough.  
“Stiles if you’re not going to pay attention we will let Derek deal with this and nobody wants that” Isaac stated.   
“Why the hell can’t you tell Scott I mean what makes you think now is any different than the times I’ve already told him? Which was nine by the way. I counted” Stiles huffed   
“Well for one if we told him he would see it as the pack being against him and take it as an excuse to leave or betray us again” Erica said “I know you always have a plan Batman, so what is it?”

Dammit! He didn’t want it to come to this but it looked like he had no other choice. Scott wouldn’t pay attention unless he knew Stiles was truly desperate. This meant he was going to have to do the one thing he hadn’t done since his mom died.   
“Fuck.” Stiles muttered  
“What?” Boyd replied   
“The things I do for this pack” Stiles sighed “Alright pack meeting after school be there by three thirty”  
With that Stiles got up and left a confused pack sitting at the table. He was going to have to ditch the rest of school for this. As soon as he reached the parking lot he hopped into his jeep and headed straight home to get ready.  
\---------------------------------  
Stiles walked into the train depot to find most of the pack sitting there minus Scott and Allison. He walked in with his guitar and rolled his eyes at the raised eyebrows he got from Derek.  
“What’s so important you had to hold a pack meeting without my permission during training” Derek growled   
“Well you wanted my help with Scott did you not Sourwolf? Well this is me helping” Stiles replied trying not to look at the way Derek’s abs were visible through his shirt.  
“With a guitar.” Derek replied  
Where the hell was the question in that statement Stiles wondered? Derek must have known what he was thinking because he immediately rolled his eyes. Just then Scott walked in trailing behind Allison.  
“What was so important that we needed to be here?” Allison asked slightly confused  
“Sit down guys. You need to hear this” Lydia said and then nodded at Stiles as if she already knew where this was going.  
“Stiles why do you have your mom’s guitar?” Scott asked cautiously   
“Just listen Scott. For once in your life, just listen”  
Stiles began to strum the guitar and as he did it felt like he never stopped, of course he only practiced this once but he knew he had this. Maybe this is exactly what Scott needed. So Stiles began to sing

Now Romeo and Juliet,  
Bet they never felt the way you felt.  
Bonnie and Clyde,  
Never had to hide like you do, you do.  
You and she both know it can't work,  
It's all fun and games,  
'Til someone gets hurt,  
And I don't, I won't let that be you

Now you don't wanna let go,  
And I don't wanna let you know  
That there might be something real between you two, who knew?  
Now you both don't wanna fall but,  
You’re tripping in your hearts and,  
It's reckless and clumsy,  
Cause you know you can't love her

I wish you had another time,  
I wish you had another place,  
But everything you both have is stuck in the moment,  
And there's nothing your heart can do  
To fight with time and space,  
'Cause you’re still stuck in the moment 

See like Adam and Eve,  
Tragedy was your destiny,  
Like Sonny and Cher,  
You don't care, Cause you’ve got your baby.  
See you’re both fighting every inch of your fiber,  
Cause ain't no way it's gonna end right but,  
You’re are both too foolish to stop.

Now you don't wanna let go,  
And I don't wanna let you know  
That there might be something real between you two, who knew?  
Now you don't wanna fall but,  
You’re tripping in your hearts and,  
It's reckless and clumsy,  
And you know you can't love him, hey

I wish you had another time,  
I wish you had another place,  
But everything you both have is stuck in the moment,  
And there's nothing your heart can do  
To fight with time and space,  
'Cause you’re still stuck in the moment

See just because this cold, cruel world  
Saying you guys can't be,  
Baby, you both have the right to disagree,  
And you ain't with it.  
And you don't wanna be so old and gray,  
Reminiscing about these better days,  
But we’re ALL telling you to let go  
So you'll never know

I wish you had another time,  
I wish you had another place,  
Cause everything you did,  
And everything you have is stuck in the moment  
(Yeah oh no no no)

I wish you had another time,  
I wish you had another place,  
But everything you both have is stuck in the moment,  
And there's nothing your heart can do  
To fight with time and space, (and space)  
'Cause you’re still stuck in the moment

Stiles finally looked up at everyone. Erica and Isaac sat gaping in complete shock. Boyd looked like he was trying to keep his cool but his eyes showed that he was also in shock. Jackson looked a little jealous, while Lydia looked pleasantly surprised. Derek looked at Stiles as if he couldn’t believe what had just happened and as if Stiles was something out of a dream. Lydia of course was the first to collect herself.  
“Bieber, really?” she chastised  
“What the lyrics fit!” Stiles proclaimed  
“HOLY SHIT BATMAN YOU CAN SING!” Erica squealed  
“Not really” Stiles replied trying to hide the blush making its way down his neck  
Boyd and Derek collectively snorted   
“What the hell do you mean not really? If this wasn’t an intervention I’d be demanding another song” Isaac said shock still present on his face  
Scott suddenly got up and hugged Stiles.   
“Whatcha you doing there Scotty?” Stiles asked as he hugged back   
“I know that was really hard for you. I haven’t heard you hum let alone sing since your mom died” Scott replied   
“Well someone had to pull your head out from that werewolf ass of yours.” Stiles retorted   
“I think we need to talk Scott as much as I don’t want to admit it they’re right” Allison said sternly  
“But—“   
“No Scott, OH MY GOD JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO BIEBER!” Stiles yelled   
“I don’t want to listen to Bieber. Bieber sucks.” Scott murmured  
“Don’t diss Bieber, it’s not his fault his lyrics fit your problems. Bieber is life.” Erica stated as if defending Justin was her only goal in life   
Half the room collectively rolled their eyes and proceeded as if Erica hadn’t said a thing  
“I love you Scott. I’ll always love you but right now our relationship is going to hurt people and I’ve caused enough damage to this pack to last a lifetime. I think we need a break. A real one this time”  
Scott whimpered but eventually nodded “Can I have a ride home Stiles?” Scott asked looking heartbroken and defeated  
“Yeah sure just let me—“  
“Stiles can you stay after for a minute?” Derek asked  
“I’ll give you a ride home Scott” Isaac said on the way out as he grabbed the keys to the Camaro as everyone left.  
Stiles turned to Derek and suddenly realized how close he was   
“Umm hi Derek hey what’s up great weather we’re having? It’s not too hot or cold and perfect for me to go sit and research with my window open. Did you know wolves can run---“   
“Stiles.”   
“Yeah?”  
“Shut up”  
“Okay shutting up now”  
“I didn’t know you could sing” Derek said  
“Well I haven’t since my mom died but desperate times call for desperate measures”  
“Hmm” Derek said “Well you were really good”  
“Thanks but um if you’re going to kill me please do it now and spare me the teasing”  
Derek stepped even farther into Stiles personal space. This was seriously about the start a problem because Stiles was getting aroused and it was only a matter of seconds before a problem in his pants started showing. Suddenly Derek inhaled Stiles scent and his eyes flashed red  
“All this time I kept wondering why you wouldn’t look me in the eye and for the past week have been smelling like arousal. At first, I thought it might be Lydia but then you started to smell like that even when she wasn’t around. So I asked myself why that is. Why is it Stiles?” Derek questioned  
“Hormones?” Stiles replied and hoped Derek didn’t hear the lie  
“No I think it’s something else.” Derek replied   
“What?” Stiles said voice barely above a whisper   
“I think you like me” Derek said lips just a few inches away from Stiles  
“So what if I do? What are you going to do about it O Alpha my Alpha” Stiles retorted quickly  
“Shut up”   
“Make me”   
Next thing Stiles knows Derek’s lips are on his and they are kissing. Oh my god he’s kissing Derek Hale. The kiss was soft and searching but whatever Derek as looking for he found because he slowly pushed his tongue into Stiles mouth. He moaned and started grinding his hips as they both fought for dominance over the kiss. Eventually they both stopped and gasped for air as they pulled apart. After a long period of silence Stiles finally asked  
“So how are we gonna tell the pack?”  
“I’ve got some ideas” Derek replied looking at Stiles guitar


	2. Taylor Swift is so DAMN CATCHY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After weeks of contemplating how to tell the pack Stiles has finally found the perfect plan. He wants to prove to Derek how committed he is given Derek's history with relationships isn't the best (that's an understatement). There are only a few ways to describe their romance. Through the only artist who has a song for everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter in this fic so let me know what you think and if i should do i chapter just for the sheriff. Any suggestions for songs i should do would be much appreciated.

Stiles had a plan. His plans were usually pretty good but this one, was pretty genius. Lately his and Derek’s relationship had been better than ever. They’d spend most of their time hanging out at Derek’s new loft, which not even the pack knew about yet. They had sloppy but romantic make out sessions and most recently Derek took Stiles to the beach in the middle of the night just so they could look at the stars because apparently that’s what Derek Hale deems as “a regular everyday date”. Things could not have been more perfect. But there had been this weight hanging over their heads. They hadn’t told the pack. It was killing Derek. Stiles could see it behind his perfect baby blue eyes. Stiles told Derek he needed time but truthfully he needed to sort out his thoughts. He knew he suggested it but didn’t know how everyone else would react and it kind of scared him. I mean he hadn’t even come out yet for crying out loud! Derek was being patient, but Stiles knew he needed reassurance. Stiles was going to give him so much more than that. He wanted to show Derek he wasn’t like the other people he dated. That this time things were going to be different. So the plan was set in motion. Part 1 started with furniture shopping.  
\--------  
“Stiles why are we here?” Derek asked  
“Because you need furniture and your loft is empty and when the pack sees it, it should feel more like a home away from home than just another temporary place. Besides if I have to sit on your bed in the middle of the damn room one more time I’m going to rip your throat out with MY teeth.” Stiles replied curtly  
Derek just rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s antics  
“What are we even looking for?” Derek replies growing uninterested  
“Well you need more lights, a couch, chairs, a desk possibly, a table, maybe a rug or two, towels, and curtains” Stiles replied  
“Curtains.” Derek said as more of a statement than a question.  
Stiles rolled his eyes “Yes curtains if were going to be having sex i don’t want the world to see because you have a wall made of windows!” Stiles retorted raising his voice  
Derek started to blush and looked down at his feet. Stiles couldn’t even deny that this was the most adorable thing he had ever seen.  
“Aww oh my gosh Derek are you blushing?” Stiles cooed  
“No.” Derek said as he headed toward the section with the curtains. Stiles laughed so hard he nearly fell on his ass. That is until Derek Charming caught him by the waist just in time for Stiles to throw his hands around Derek’s neck to keep from falling over. Derek, while still annoyed at his boyfriends comment, couldn’t help but fall even harder for him because of the surprise evident in his amber eyes. God how Derek loved those eyes. He knew Stiles needed time but he didn’t know if he could wait any longer until people knew just who Stiles belonged to. Just as Derek was pulling his wolf back in he heard a few teen age girls with their mothers, cooing and looking at them like they just spotted Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez (God help the fact he was able to even make that reference).  
Stiles slowly stood up now blushing himself and continued walking towards the curtains trying to contain his arousal.  
After about another hour Derek began to grow tired.  
“Can we leave now Stiles?” Derek asked growing irritable  
“Yeah, just let me grab some speakers”  
“Speakers why the hell do you need those?” Derek asked suspiciously  
“No reason just thought they’d be nice”  
Derek knew Stiles was lying but didn’t say a word. He figured if Stiles was up to something he wanted to be able to have plausible deniability.  
When they finally left Derek went home and spent the rest of the day eating pizza and setting up the loft with Stiles. As Stiles got up to leave Derek slowly kissed him and said just barely above a whisper “Thank you”  
Stiles left the loft with a smile on his face that stayed the whole ride home.  
\--------------  
Stiles sat down at his seat between Scott and Lydia in the cafeteria. He had to be careful the way he told this to the pack because Part 2 of his plan was the most important. Apparently he had been too quiet because when he looked up the whole table was staring at him with concerned glances.  
“What?” Stiles asked  
“You’re quiet. Why?” Lydia said  
“I can’t just be quiet every now and then?” Stiles questioned  
“No you’re never quiet so spill”  
“I was just thinking” Stiles said trying to drum up suspicion  
“Cut the crap Stilinski what were you thinking about” Jackson asked growing impatient  
“I need you guys to do something for me” Stiles replied  
“Oh god. This isn’t gonna be good is it?” Scott asked  
“We’ll see”  
“I’m intrigued continue” Erica said  
“Meet me at this address after school” Stiles said with finality as he got up and handed Boyd a sheet with an address “and Allison you can come to you may not be pack but you are still our friend and ally.”  
Stiles then walked out of the cafeteria.  
\-----------  
Derek was sitting on his new couch waiting for Stiles to show up when all the sudden he heard a knock on his door. He automatically became alert because Stiles had already taken it upon himself to copy his keys so it couldn’t be anyone he knew. He then smelled some very familiar scents from outside the door. As he opened it the pack filed into his loft.  
“A bachelor pad really?” Isaac said  
“It’s a loft” Derek said curtly  
“Why do you have a loft?” Boyd asked  
“Yeah and why didn’t we know about it?” Scott continued  
“HOW do you know about it” Derek questioned  
“Stiles told us” Allison replied  
“Stiles?” Derek asked confused  
“Yeah Stiles. I’m just surprised it looks like an actual human being lives here” Isaac huffed  
Derek rolled his eyes as they all sat down but before he could reply a familiar scent hit his nose.  
“Hey guys. What’s up?” Stiles said as he walked in with his guitar  
“Is he going to sing again? Please let him sing again” Isaac said hopefully not particularly to anyone.  
“I am.” Stiles said as he hooked up his guitar to the speakers in the loft and centered the lights he had selected to right in front of Derek’s chair.  
“OOO what douth you be proclaiming this time Batman” Erica asked  
“You’ll see”  
“You say that way too often nowadays” Boyd muttered  
Stiles sat down in front of Derek. He slowly started to strum his guitar to an all too familiar melody and began to sing. 

The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You're the kind of reckless  
That should send me runnin'  
But I kinda know that I won't get far  
And you stood there in front of me  
Just close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the forest sunlight  
Kiss me up against the wall  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those blue eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

My mind forgets to remind me  
You're a bad idea  
You touch me once and it's really something,  
You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be  
You’re on your guard for the rest of the world  
But with me you know it's no good  
And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...

Drop everything now Meet me in the forest sunlight  
Kiss me up against the wall  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those blue eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.  
Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.  
And lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow?  
I'm captivated by your eyes baby like a firework show.

Drop everything now Meet me in the forest sunlight  
Kiss me up against the wall  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those blue eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

And the sparks fly...  
Oh, baby, smile...  
And the sparks fly...

Just as Stiles finished he leaned in slowly and kissed Derek with all the passion and emotion he could achieve. Derek kissed back and smiled at him brighter than should be physically possible, well for him anyway. Stiles then turned to look at the pack. Lydia and Allison both sat looking at them as if they were the best thing since The Notebook. Erica and Isaac looked at them with absolute confusion and gleeful delight. Boyd looked like he knew this whole time if his all too knowing expression is anything to go by, while Jackson looked like he swallowed a lemon. Scott just looked completely stupefied.  
“I love Taylor Swift that was so romantic! You guys are adorable!” Allison exclaimed  
Lydia nodded whole heartedly as she said “Now that your gay you have to go shopping with me. You need new wardrobe”  
“Taylor Swift? Seriously?” Erica asked while beaming  
“Shut up, you like Bieber. There is no room to judge the perfection that is t-swift” Allison defended  
“Well then I guess that settles that” Stiles said happily  
“I knew it!” Boyd proclaimed loudly much to everyone’s shock “Sterek is life”  
“Sterek?” Derek asked confused  
“Yeah Derek and Stiles. Together you names make Sterek.” Isaac explained  
“Gross. I can never un-see that” Jackson stated.  
“Shut up” Derek said  
“Scott are you ok?” Stiles asked hesitantly  
“Yeah but how come you didn’t tell me Stiles? I’m your best friend I could’ve helped.” Scott said  
“Scott I love you bro but you can’t keep a secret to save your life. You would have ruined the surprise. But I promise you will be the first person I tell when I lose my virginity”  
“Ew. Please don’t.” Scott replied  
Stiles got up and sat in Derek’s lap  
“Well regardless we’re all happy for you guys” Isaac said  
“So…how did your dad take it?” Scott asked  
Before Stiles could answer Derek replied “Let’s wait a little while before we tell the Sheriff”  
“You scared Sourwolf?” Stiles teased  
“Yeah” Derek replied not even bothering to disagree as the whole pack laughed.


	3. The Sheriff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sheriff is not happy. now if only he could find his gun..

Stiles knew his dad wasn't stupid which was why he wasn't surprised to walk into the kitchen this morning and find his dad sitting at the table with a serious expression on his face as he asked  
"Stiles do you know Derek Hale?"  
"Why?'" Stiles said. He knew why though.   
"Because imagine my surprise when i get a call from the neighbors saying they saw a mysterious man climbing through your window. Then i send my deputy to check it out and he finds that you aren't home. I went to go find you but as I leave i get pictures sent to my e-mail of you and Derek Hale. Want to clarify on why?"  
"Not exactly." Stiles replied  
"Well you might want to think about that for a moment while i go back to the station. I have a suspect in custody." John said with a smirk  
"Suspect? There's no murders going on as far as I know. What are you up to?" Stiles asked curiously   
"Relax I just have to do an interrogation" The Sheriff replied full on grinning now  
"Of who?"   
"Derek Hale." The sheriff said as he put his gun in his holster and walked out the door, slamming it behind him

\-----  
By the time Stiles got pulled out of his shock he was off to the station, while breaking every single speed limit. Once he got there no one would let him passed the front desk under strict orders of the Sheriff. He was going crazy. He had no idea what his dad had planned. Finally 20 minutes later his dad walked out. The worst part was there was no sign of Derek. Until he heard laughing. Derek was laughing. Derek Hale was actually laughing.   
"What the hell?" Stiles asked   
"Hey baby" Derek said as he kissed Stiles cheek  
"What happened why are you laughing?" Stiles exclaimed  
"Your dad said something funny. He also invited me over for dinner tomorrow night."   
"What? Why? That's impossible and weird."  
"Well after he cleaned his gun in front of me and it accidentally went off and i bullet almost took out my head...."  
"WHAT?!"   
"... he asked me what my intentions are and why i wanted to go out with you. I said it was because i loved you and would do anything for the smart, sarcastic, amazing pain in my ass of a boyfriend. Even if it meant going against his wishes." Derek continued  
"And i laughed and said that you were a pain in the ass and wished him good luck. Now he's coming to dinner where i will continue to get to know him and embarrass you to no end with baby pictures and videos of you singing The Spice Girls and Baby got Back in the kitchen while you thought no one was looking." his dad said with a gleeful expression on his face  
"Paybacks a bitch son."  
Stiles gaped at his dad before storming out and dragging a hysterical Derek with him

He ended up blushing and wanting to die for the entire dinner the next night. He did this as well through the next pack meeting as he cursed his father for giving Derek copies of the videos while the entire pack rolled around laughing on the floor as a 13 year old Stiles danced to Sir Mix-a-lot. 

Derek ended up with blue balls for the next two weeks.


End file.
